


The Septon's Knee

by MrProphet



Series: Pigs, Shivs and Money [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Septon's Knee

"His leg, I heard; ripped all the way up, just like Ser Roland's." Handsome Garth leaned close to whisper to his comrade, Old Boxer, unconsciously stroking his oiled beard to keep it away from Boxer's unique approach to personal hygiene.

"That's a bad sign," the older man agreed. "No boys, and now no more likely from either brother."

Murmurs ran around the courtyard of Baethtyr, and slowly, as if by some process as natural and yet unwholesome as the curdling of milk, the sell-swords and levies began to separate from the small body of household troops, who formed up loosely against the walls of the ancient keep.

"This is a cursed house!" Garth declared. "We want no more part of its fall!"

"Then go!" Ser Brion Stroud, the Master-at-Arms spat. "We want no help from superstitious fools!"

"Not without our money!" Garth insisted, to the rousing approval of his fellows.

"You were offered pay for your service! If you withdraw your service, you forfeit your coin, dogs!" Ser Brion growled, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You'll pay what you owe, and more besides, if you want to have a roof over your precious cursed cripple family's heads in the morning." Garth drew his blade, and several of the other sell-swords did likewise. Many of the household troops readied their spears, but Ser Brion did not yet draw. The levies fell back, willing neither to take arms against their lord nor yet to defend him against armed and desperate mercenaries.

"Put up your swords or die," Ser Brion ordered, with considerable sang froid.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched, lackey!" Garth sneered. "We'll..."

He was interrupted by a mad tumult of squealing and screaming, as a herd of swine raced panicked around the corner of the house and through the mercenaries, scattering them and knocking them to the ground. In their wake came a massive, bulky figure in a dark robe and many-coloured sash. He walked with a slow, painful limp, leaning on a heavy stick, but he held a blazing torch in his left hand, the source of the pigs' terror.

"Rumours of my maiming have been greatly exaggerated," he declared, approaching the fractious sell-swords, many of whom fell back, but not Garth. He shrugged off Old Broxham's hand and squared off to the Septon, leaning forward so that his words spat violently into strong, Andal features.

"Your house is finished, cripple! A herd of pigs won't save you from..."

Without another word, the Septon brought the burning brand up between them. His face glowed golden in the firelight, and Garth's oiled beard burst into a rush of crackling flames. As he fell back, screaming and beating at his burning head, the Septon followed, putting the fire to his coat until the man was a living torch. Old Boxer ran to help Garth, but the Septon dropped the torch and drew a heavy blade in his left hand, swinging it with practiced ease to split the old man's skull.

"Coin will be given in exchange for good service," the Septon said in the following silence. "Betrayal will be paid in kind. Any questions?"

After a moment's silence, the sell-swords dispersed, and the levies tried to look as if they'd been about to flank them when the pigs arrived.

The Septon stomped to the door of the house and tossed his bloody sword to Ser Brion. "Try and do better, Ser Brion," he growled. "I'm supposed to be resting."

"Yes, Septon Richard," Ser Brion agreed.

The door closed behind Richard Aeyrith with a crash, followed by a soft thump and a clatter. Ser Brion at once dispatched his men to keep an eye on the sell-swords, while he found a trustworthy servant to go in, pick up the Septon and help him to his bed.


End file.
